


A Hawk, an Iron Man, and a farm

by JenJo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint & Tony have been together for three months- and when did that happen?- when Clint receives a call to look after his niece and nephew.<br/>Tony joins him at the farm, and both learn many new things about their partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hawk, an Iron Man, and a farm.

**Author's Note:**

> -Laura is Barney's wife.  
> -Cooper is 4, Lila 1.  
> -Takes place 3 months after Iron Man 2.  
> -Everything else should be clear.
> 
> This was written back in July. Figured it was about time I posted it.  
> Basically, IronHawk domestic fluff.

It had been unexpected, the call from Laura at one am. 

_ “Clint, you know I wouldn’t ask if there was an alternative.” _

_ “I know, I know. What’s wrong?” _

_ A beat, a heavy intake of breath over the line. “He… he’s been injured. Overseas, they say he’s going to be fine, but can’t travel. I don’t want the kids to see him like this, but…” _

_ “But you can’t leave them alone. I get it. I’ll be there in two hours.” _

_ “Two hours? How?” _

_ “Let’s just say I know a guy.” _

 

~~~

 

Tony had raised an eyebrow at Clint.

“You want to borrow a jet to fly you to the middle of nowhere, Iowa. Why?”

Clint had reached out to take Tony’s hands, making sure that the seriousness of the situation wasn’t lost on him.

“My brother has been injured overseas, his wife needs to go see him. She can’t take the kids.”

Tony’s eyes had gone wide at that, nodding instantly. “Done. It’s done, we’re on the jet now.”

“Seriously? We?”

Tony stood up, taking Clint by the hand. “Come on, you can tell me about this secret family while we fly. We need to pack, and be there yesterday.”

 

~~~

 

Tony had let Clint pilot, watching his boyfriend of three months- and wasn’t that a surprise. Three months, and Tony’s mind was already planning futures with this man.

Getting leave from SHIELD was easy for Clint; apparently he had never taken leave before, and had thusly accrued more than enough.

When Pepper had asked why Tony was taking time off, he had told her that he needed some time to re-focus after the events of the previous year. Palladium poisoning, almost dying, SHIELD… it had all stacked up, and Pepper had agreed that he needed some time to himself.

Tony would always be thankful for finding such a great person to make CEO.

Clint didn’t start any conversation, focussing on getting to his family. Tony used the time to answer emails before going dark.

 

~~~

 

“Honey?” Clint called out as he opened the door of the farmhouse. A woman came down the stairs, holding a crying baby in her arms.

“I’m so glad to see you…” Laura tilted her head as she saw Tony closing the door behind Clint. “When you said you knew a guy, I didn’t expect that guy to be  _ Tony Stark _ . And that he’d be here.”

Tony gave the woman a smile. “Nice to meet you, secret family.”

Laura laughed, one of those laughs born of a lack of sleep and too much worry. “Wish I looked better than I do. I’m sure I look like a mess.”

“I’m sure that that’s impossible,” Tony offered. Laura opened her mouth to reply, but the toddler in her arms chose that moment to begin crying again.

Tony stepped forward, extending his arms. May I?”

Laura looked to Clint, who shrugged a shoulder, before she turned to Tony and handed over the toddler.

Tony held her to his chest, looking into her eyes. “Hello  _ bambino _ ,  _ Che c'è _ ?”

The toddler stopped crying, looking up at Tony curiously, reaching up a finger to touch Tony’s nose.

“He’s a natural,” Laura whispered to Clint, who stared at Tony with admiration before turning to Laura. “Do you need help packing?”

Laura shook her head. “I’m ready. Cooper was asleep, I’m sure he’s not anymore.”

“I’ll go get him, you get your bag.”

Clint walked up the stairs ahead of Laura, walking along the corridor until halfway down. He opened the door, and saw Cooper sitting up in his bed. Cooper jumped out of his bed, running over to Clint and holding onto his legs.

“U’cle!” He laughed, lifting up his arms to be picked up by Clint who easily obliged.

“Heya buddy, how are you?”

“Good. Tired. Lila woke me up,” Cooper pouted. Clint laughed, giving the four year old a kiss on the head.

“That’s no good. You wanna come downstairs? Your mum has to go away for a little bit, so I’m gonna be looking after you.”

Cooper perked up at that. “S’cret cakes?”

Clint ducked his head as he walked, looking around before focusing back on Cooper. “You bet,” he whispered. Cooper clapped excitedly.

When Clint got back downstairs, Laura had already put her bag next to the door, and was watching Tony with a smile on her face. Tony was sitting in a recliner, a sleeping Lila on his chest.

“Mum,” Cooper reached out for Laura, who took him and cuddled him.

“A car will be here in a minute,” Laura said to Clint. 

“I could have the jet take you,” Tony offered, standing up and walking over. Lila continued to sleep.

Laura shook her head. “Too suspicious.”

“Quite right. You want to say goodbye?” Tony nodded down at the sleeping baby. Laura stepped closer, pressing a kiss to the sleeping child’s head.

“Now Cooper,” Laura stepped back, and turned her attention on her son. “You’re in charge until I get back. Yeah?”

Cooper nodded. “Look afta’ Li. U’cle not allowed to feed me s’cret cakes every day.”

“Good boy,” Laura smiled as she kissed Cooper’s head, before handing him to Clint. “Now, when I get back, I expect an explanation about  _ this _ ,” Laura pointed between Tony and Clint.

“ _ This _ ?” Clint asked, to which Laura merely raised an eyebrow. Clint sighed. “Fine. Go see what the idiot’s done to himself now.”

Laura shook her head, giving Clint a kiss on his cheek. As she turned to Tony, a car horn beeped outside. She pointed at Tony. “When I get back, I expect a proper introduction.”

Tony nodded and watched as Laura picked up her bag and walked outside. Clint followed her out, waving with Cooper. When they came back inside, Tony was sitting back in the recliner, Lila sound asleep. Clint put Cooper on the ground, and sat opposite Tony on another chair. Cooper sat at Clint’s feet.

Tony raised his eyebrows at Clint. “So. Secret family?”

“Yeah,” Clint drew out the word, rubbing the back of his neck. “My brother, he does some work here and there. It’s dangerous, so his wife and children live off the grid, unknown to the world. Occasionally, I babysit.”

“U’cle,” Cooper twisted up to look at Clint. “Is A’tie Nat coming?”

“Not this time buddy,” Clint ruffled Cooper’s hair. “It is your bedtime though.”

“No.” Cooper crossed his arms over his chest. Clint sighed, standing up and picking up the four year old. 

“Yes it is. You can meet Tony in the morning.”

“What ‘bout Li?”

“Tony will look after her for now,” Clint looked at Tony. “Right?”

Tony nodded, looking back at the child in his arms.

 

~~~

 

“Who?” Copper asked around a yawn as Clint tucked him back into bed.

“Tony?” Clint smiled. “He’s my friend.”

  
“Is he your husband?”

Clint shook his head. “No buddy. How bout you go back to sleep?”

“Okay,” Cooper lay his head on his pillow, closing his eyes. “S’cret cakes in the morning.”

“We’ll see,” Clint gave Cooper a kiss on the head, before walking out of the bedroom and heading back downstairs.

“You’re a natural,” Clint observed when he entered the lounge room. Tony hummed, smiling up at Clint.

“She likes Italian.”

“She likes foreign languages full stop,” Clint said, looking at his watch. “She’s gonna need a feed soon. I’ll go get the formula ready.”

While Clint was in the kitchen, Tony came in, holding a now awake Lila.

“Someone wanted to come and say hello,” Tony smiled as Lila reached out for Clint. Clint took her off of Tony, smiling at her as he gave her her bottle.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Tony observed as Clint burped Lila. Clint shrugged. 

“Wait until it’s been a few days. They always end up missing Laura.” Clint began walking to the stairs, and Tony followed, collecting their bags from beside the main door. Tony stood in the doorway as Clint put LIla to bed, the girl falling asleep straight away. Clint pulled the door closed behind him, holding a baby monitor in his hand. “Come on,” he whispered, taking Tony’s hand in his free one.

They were staying in the spare room, a bathroom and spare room between them and the kids.

“So…” Clint trailed off, running his hands through his hair as he sat on the bed. “Regret your decision yet?”

“To help you look after your family?” Tony shook his head, coming to stand in between Clint’s legs, hands on his shoulders. “Never. Believe me, I don’t do things I don’t like doing.”

“Oh, I am aware,” Clint smiled, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Tony’s waist, resting his head on his stomach. “On that note…”

“No sex while we’re here? I figured that was a given, considering our housemates.”

Clint looked up at Tony. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I ask myself the same question every day,” Tony sat down on the bed and pulled Clint into a kiss.

 

~~~TBC~~~


	2. S'cret cakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes pancakes.  
> Domestic fluff ensues.

“U’ca C?” 

Tony blinked open his eyes at the knocking on the door. He sat up, and saw Cooper sticking his head around the door.

“Clint,” he poked Clint in the shoulder. Clint responded by swatting the arm away. Tony rolled his eyes, and got out of the bed, and went out of the room, closing the door behind him.

“What’s up Cooper?”

Cooper looked at the door, before scratching his head in a move that reminded Tony of Clint. “S’cret cakes? It’s time for bre’fast.”

Tony smiled, holding out a hand for Cooper. “You’ll have to teach me.”

“Okay,” Cooper took Tony’s hand, before leading Tony to Lila’s room. “But first, Li is awake.”

“Alright buddy, you’re the boss.”

“Yes.”

Tony laughed as Cooper opened the door to Lila’s room. “Go get her. She likes cuddles in the morn.”

Tony entered the room; Lila was sitting up in her cot, holding her hands up to Tony,

“Buon giorno bella ragazza,” Tony smiled as he lifted Lila, who giggled as she hugged Tony.

“What did you say?”

Tony held out a hand to Cooper. “Good morning, beautiful girl.”

“Li likes diff’rent languages.”

“Do you?”

“Sometimes. Aunt Nat speaks lots. Do you know Aunt Nat?”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t. Sorry buddy.”

“Is okay. You meet her one day. You family.”

“Am I?”

Cooper nodded as he climbed onto the countertop. Tony put Lila in her highchair, and brought the chair into the kitchen.

“You and U’ca C are together. That makes you my family.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair, before smiling at Cooper. “You going to tell me how to make these secret cakes?”

Cooper smiled widely. “Okay. Need lots of chocolate.”

“How much?”

“Lots.”

 

~~~

 

Clint woke up to an empty bed. He had a momentary panic, before remembering where he was. He reached out to the bedside table, and put in his hearing aids. He heard laughter coming from downstairs.

Making his way down the stairs, he leant against the doorway with a smile on his face. Both Tony and Cooper had chocolate covering their faces, and Lila was happily giggling in her chair.

“U’ca C!” Cooper jumped off the countertop, running up to jump up and down in front of Clint. “U’ca C!”

“Slow down, Buddy,” Clint bent down to Cooper’s level.

Cooper took a deep breath, before talking. “Tony can’t make s’cret cakes.”

“Can’t he?” Clint smiled at Tony, who shrugged a shoulder.

“Cooper said pancakes and chocolate. Not my fault he forgot everything else.”

“They taste alright, but not as good as yours,” Cooper whispered to Clint, who wrapped Cooper up in his arms as he walked over to Tony. He deposited Cooper on the countertop again, before turning to press a kiss to Tony’s lips.

“Morning.”

“Morning,” Tony held out his hands. “Care to show me how to make the secret cakes?”

“Sure,” Clint turned to wink at Cooper. “Only I know how to make them, right buddy?”

“Right.”

 

~~~

 

“You know, this is exactly how I made them.”

Clint looked at Cooper, who smiled wide, showing his (chocolate covered) teeth.

“I think someone just wanted extra chocolate.” Clint narrowed his eyes at Cooper. “Is that right?”

Cooper shrugged a shoulder, continuing to eat the pancakes.

“Ooh, tricky,” Tony pointed his fork at Cooper. “You are very tricky, young man.”

Cooper frowned, putting down his fork and tilting his head to the side. “Tricky good or bad?”

“Tricky is good,” Clint ruffled Cooper’s hair. “Go brush your teeth buddy.”

“Okay.”

“He reminds me of you,” Tony observed when Cooper had left, helping Lila to eat her breakfast.

Clint nodded. “Apparently it’s genetic. People say I look like my brother, but we’ve never seen it.”

“It’s cute.”

Clint looked at Tony, narrowing his eyes. “You calling me cute?”

Tony stood up, and walked around the table to wrap his arms around Clint from behind, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. “The cutest.”

“Good.” Clint smiled at Lila, who was watching them. “What’s up Li?”

Lila clapped, putting a piece of carrot into her mouth. 

“I have her approval, apparently,” Tony muttered. “And Coopers. He says I’m part of the family.”

Clint froze, slowly turning his head to look up at Tony. “He said that?”

Tony nodded, letting go of Clint to slide into the chair next to him. “Yeah. The mouths of babes, right?”

Clint rubbed the back of his neck, looking across the table at Lila. “Yeah. Mouths of babes.”

 

~~~

 

Tony had thought that he would be bored, spending time in the middle of nowhere.

He had underestimated how much effort it took to keep a four year old and a one year old entertained.

Tony enjoyed every minute of it, but by the end of the day, he was exhausted. He decided to have a shower while Clint put the kids to bed, taking a moment to himself.

Getting out of the shower, Tony frowned. He could have sworn he had a shirt. He walked out to the bedroom, and opened the drawer. He pulled out one of Clint's shirts; they were roughly the same size.

_ And I’m sure that Clint won’t mind. _

 

~~~

 

“What’s wrong with Tony’s chest?”

Clint tucked Cooper into bed. “What do you mean?”

“The thing, on his chest,” Cooper poked Clint’s chest. “What?”

Clint nodded. “I know what you’re talking about. But you should ask Tony. I’m sure he’ll tell you.”

“Okay,” Cooper closed his eyes, before talking again. “Like your ears?”

“Kind of Buddy. Kind of.”

“I ask Tony in morn,” Cooper said around a yawn, before turning over in bed. “Night, C.”

“Night buddy.”

 

~~~

 

“Kids are in bed… Oh my god.”

Tony turned around, hands held up in surrender. “I didn’t do it.”

Clint shook his head, closing the door behind him and walking towards Tony. “You’re wearing my shirt.”

Tony looked down as he lowered his hands. “Yeah. When I got out of the shower, I put on the first thing I found. Though I’m sensing that you don’t particularly mind?”

Clint stepped right up to Tony, putting his hands around Tony’s torso underneath the shirt. “You look  _ amazing _ . You should wear my stuff all the time.”

“I don’t think the board would like me turning up to important meetings looking like a farm hand,” Tony’s tone was serious, but the hand working it’s way into Clint’s pants made his intentions clear.

“I don’t know, I think they’d get over it,” Clint leant down to press a kiss to Tony’s neck. “You look  _ amazing _ .”

“Yeah, you, ah, might’ve mentioned that. A couple of times,” Tony was breathless from Clint’s attention. “Ah, the kids.”

“Yeah,” Clint stopped, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. “The kids. Not like being at the Tower.”

“Or the apartment,” Tony pulled back, picking up Clint’s hands and walking them to the bed. “But it’s nice. I like it here.”

“Yeah?” Clint asked as he lay down, head resting on Tony’s chest. “You really like it? I would’ve thought that the lack of tech would’ve annoyed you.”

“I thought it would too, at first,” Tony hummed, running his hands down Clint’s back. “But I like it. Though, I’ve had a few ideas.”

“Yeah?” Clint closed his eyes, smile on his face. “Tell me?”

“You’re not sleeping in your aids,” Clint opened his eyes, and lifted his head to glare at Tony. Tony merely raised an eyebrow. “You hate it, and always regret it in the morning.”

“Fine. But I wasn’t going to sleep. I,” Clint looked away for a moment, looking shy. “I like listening to you talk about ideas?”

Tony sat up, pulling Clint up with him. “Was that a question?”

Clint shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. “No. Your ideas, they’re amazing. I love listening to you talk.”

“So long as you don’t fall asleep,” Tony said, before reaching out for Clint’s hand. “I would build a lower level, underground. It’s where I’d keep a workshop, for when I want to work on something.”

“Sounds awesome.”

“Yeah. It’d run on it’s own network, completely cut off from the outside. Not even JARVIS would be here.”

“Wow. Could you survive without JARVIS?”

Tony poked Clint in the ribs, a known ticklish spot. And, predictably, Clint squirmed.

“I can survive. Besides, I have another AI I’ve been working on.”

“Genius really doesn’t scratch the surface,” Clint ran a hand through Tony’s hair, a smile on his face. “Not just one, but two AIs?”

Tony shrugged. “It’s really not hard, once you know what to do.”

“Sure. That reminds me; Cooper’s probably gonna ask you about the reactor tomorrow.”

“He ask you?”

Clint nodded against Tony’s chest. “I told him to talk to you about it. He asked if it was like my ears.”

“Not inaccurate. He’s a good kid.”

“He’s great. Gonna be a great big brother.”

“How long do you think before Laura comes back?”

“No idea. Could be tomorrow, could be next week. You sure you’re not regretting it?”

“I would never regret spending time with you.”

Clint lifted his head up, to press a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Sap. Such a sap.”

“Says you. Biggest sap I know.”


	3. Chickens and ak riaktas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending some time with Cooper & Lila

“Is your heart broken?”

Tony looked at Cooper, who was looking up from his drawing. “Why you ask?”

Cooper poked at his own chest. “I saw the thing. Like Un’ca C’s ears. He wears them ‘cause his ears are broken. Is that why you have the thing?”

“First off, this is a big secret,” Tony leant across the table, lowering his voice. “So you can’t tell anyone. Okay?”

Cooper stood up on his chair to lean across the table. “S’cret. No tell.”

“Good,” Tony nodded, before pointing at the pencil in Cooper’s hand. “Can I borrow your pencil?”

Cooper handed over the pencil, and watched Tony draw.

“What is it?”

“It’s called an arc reactor,” Tony said as he drew a simplified version (a circle with a triangle in it, with shading for effect). 

“What’s an ak riakta do?”

“Arc reactor. It,” Tony started, before rethinking his thoughts. “It helps my heart. I was injured, a couple of years ago. So I made the reactor to help my heart.”

Cooper reached out for the drawing. “Can I colour it in?”

Tony pushed the paper across with a smile. “Sure thing.”

 

~~~

 

“Do the chickens have names?” Clint asked Lila, as he closed the kitchen coop behind him. Lila laughed in response. 

“Chi chi,” she smiled, waving her arms as she imitated the chickens, stumbling ahead of Clint..

“Chi chi, of course,” Clint shook his head, sitting down next to her when she decided to stop. “We staying here?”

Lila nodded, patting the ground on her other side. “You want me there?”

She kept patting until Clint moved. “Happy now?”

Lila nodded, watching Clint.

“What now? You want me to talk? What do you want to talk about?” Lila looked at him expectantly. “Alright, you wanna hear about how I met Tony?” When Lila continued to look at him, he nodded. “Alright then. This is how I met Tony…”

 

~

“Come here often?”

Clint snorted, shaking his head. “You always flirt with your employees at parties?”

“Only the good looking ones,” the man smiled, and held out a hand. “You know who I am.”

“That I do,” Clint shook the hand.

“Do I get a name?”

“You’ll have to earn it.”

“Ooh, I like you. Also, technically not an employee of mine. My bodyguard hired you, right?”

“Right,” Clint looked down at their hands. “You’re still holding my hand.”

“Or are you still holding mine?”

Clint smiled, and let go. “You are a handful, Mr Stark.”

“I have been told, yes,” Stark nodded, eyeing Clint. “So, Mr Handsome, got any plans after this?”

_ None that I can tell you _ , Clint thought, raising an eyebrow at Stark. “Mr Handsome?”

Stark shrugged a shoulder,  moving to stand next to Clint and look out at the party. “You won’t give me a name, I’ll give you one. You’re avoiding my question.”

“I am,” Clint held his hands behind his back, keeping his shoulders up and surveying the room. “I am also doing my job.”

“This is not your job.”

Clint blinked, before schooling his face. “Mr Stark?”

Stark shrugged a shoulder, but didn’t turn to Clint. “You are not a by the hour bodyguard.”

“What makes you say that?”

Stark turned to him, and very obviously ran his eyes up and down Clint’s body. “One, too muscled. Another, I get to know the type. You don’t fit.”

Clint also turned, offering Stark a smile. “I won’t insult your intelligence.”

“I hope not.”

Clint tilted his head. “Of course. I am a member of a secret government agency.”

Stark rolled his eyes. “SHIELD?”

“Yep.”

Stark’s nose scrunched up in a resemblance of disgust. “Thought I got rid of Fury by now.”

Clint shrugged. “You probably won’t. Not for a while, anyways.”

“Oh well,” Stark looks at his wrist, checking his watch. “So does you being a secret agent prevent you from spending the night with me?”

Clint pretended to think it over, looking at Stark’s body. “I can spare the night.”

“Good,” Stark lowered his voice, reaching out to put a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “I’ll be back in twenty minutes. Don’t go anywhere.”

Clint smiled. “I wait with bated breath, Mr Stark.”

_ Hey, my job was to keep an eye on Stark. This certainly qualifies. _

~

 

Lila, who had crawled into Clint’s lap during the story, patted his cheek. 

“You like that story? Probably shouldn’t let your mum know I told you,” Clint gave Lila a kiss on her cheek, which caused her to giggle. “I can see a future with him, little girl. Am I being silly? Do I even know him? Why am I asking you?”

Lila responded with a nod.

“Good talk. So glad we could chat.”

 

~~~

 

“How are the chickens C?” Cooper asked when Clint and Lila returned to the house.

“Fed,” Clint ruffled Cooper’s hair as he walked past. Lila crawled up onto the chair next to Cooper, and pointed at the drawing.

“This is Tony’s,” Cooper explained to his sister. “It helps his heart.”

“You talk to him?” Clint asked as he sat next to Tony. Tony nodded, pushing his cup of coffee to Clint.

“He asked, gave him a version.”

“Oh?”

“Well,” Tony turned his head, and lowered his voice, “Figured he didn’t need to know exactly  _ how  _ I first obtained the reactor.”

“Good point.”

“Tony,” Cooper called out. “Can we have s’cret cakes?”

“For lunch?” Tony shook his head. “I don’t think so buddy.”

Cooper pouted slightly, but nodded. “Alright. I go wash up?”

“Sure. Take your sister with you?”

Cooper nodded, and got down off his chair. “Come on Li, Tony and C need to talk without us around.”

Clint frowned after Cooper. “When did he grow up?”

“While you were out.” At Clint’s questioning look, Tony smiled. “I don’t know. He’s very perceptive.”

“Apparently,” Clint muttered, drinking the coffee. “So I told Lila how we met.”

“You did? Why?”

Clint shrugged. “She likes listening to people.”

“I have noticed. How much did you tell her.”

“Our first meeting.”

“Our first…” Tony’s eyes widened, and he poked Clint’s shoulder. “That was a one night stand, if I recall correctly.”

“Is it a one night stand if we spend more than one night?”

“What’s a one night stand?”

Tony and Clint shared a wide eyed look, then looked at Cooper and Lila standing in the doorway. They then looked at each other, and they both burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More backstory to come, don't worry.  
> Thank you for reading, let me know what you thought :)


	4. When you love someone, you gotta kiss

Clint ended up being right on the third night. 

_ “They always end up missing Laura,”  _ he had said on the first night. 

Tony had gone to bed, expecting Clint to be right behind him. 

“I’ve just got to put the kids to bed, I won’t be long.”

Except that had been two hours ago. Tony had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the bed; it had been a long day, starting at six am with a wake up visit from an energised Cooper.

Tony frowned at the clock on the bedside table, before getting out of bed. He grabbed one of Clint’s jackets, putting it on before leaving the bedroom. He first checked on Cooper, who was fast asleep in his bed. But looking in Lila’s room revealed an empty room. Tony frowned, checking the other rooms on this floor before going downstairs.

He ended up finding them outside.

Clint was walking in circles, holding onto Lila, who was crying. 

“Clint?” Tony walked over; Clint didn’t respond. His eyes were closed. 

Tony put a hand on Clint’s shoulder, which caused him to jump.

“I’m sorry,” Clint said, patting Lila’s back while she continued to scream. “I took out the aids; she’s screaming too high.”

Tony held out his hands; Clint handed Lila over.

“La mia bella ragazza, ciò che è sbagliato?” Lila paused for a moment, before burying her head in Tony’s shoulder. She had stopped screaming, but her snuffling could be heard. “Hungry?”

Clint shook his head; he had put his aids back in, and was rubbing tiredly at his eyes. “No, I fed her. And she’s been changed, had a bath, burped…” Clint threw up his hands. “She’s tired, and she’s hit that missing Laura stage. Just wait til tomorrow, Coop will hit it.”

Tony sat down on the ground, looking up at the stars. Lila picked her head up, looking at Tony’s face. Tony shifted his hold so that she could see him better.

“Ti piace le stelle?” Tony pointed up at the sky; Lila followed his gaze. “C'è Orion. E Pesci. Scommetto che sei un Gemelli come me; un angelo e di fronte. Non c'è niente di sbagliato in questo, mi creda.”

While he spoke, Clint had come and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, falling asleep. Lila had also calmed down, falling asleep in Tony’s arms.

“I’m going to have to get up.”

Clint shook his head, not as asleep as Tony had thought. “No. No moving.”

“Clint, we can’t sleep like this.”

“Says you. I’ve slept in worse.”

“So have I.”

Clint sat up, blinking at Tony. “Sorry.”

Tony shook his head. “It’s fine. You need sleep, Lila needs sleep. We should move inside.”

“Yeah,” Clint stood up, helping Tony to get up without waking Lila.

They managed to put Lila to bed, and get to their bed without either of the kids waking.

“Bed,” Clint collapsed onto the bed, closing his eyes. Tony tapped his shoulder, holding out his hand.

“Aids.”

Clint took them out without opening his eyes, and crawled under the blanket. He held the blanket up; Tony put Clint’s aids onto the side table, sliding under the blankets. Clint moved to Tony, wrapping his arms around Tony, before falling asleep, Tony falling asleep soon after.

 

~~~

 

“No s’cret cakes today, Li.”

Lila nodded at Cooper from her spot in her bassinet.

“Tony and Un’ca C need to sweep,” Cooper sat down next to Lila’s bassinet, putting a hand through to her. “You kept them awake.”

Lila crawled over to hold Cooper’s hand.

“Seep.”

“Yeah, sweep,” Cooper nodded. “So we sit and wait. No cry. Quiet.”

“Shh,” Lila put a finger to her lips. Cooper copied her.

“Shh.”

 

~~~

 

Clint woke up first. Not wanting to wake Tony, he slipped out of bed, retrieving his hearing aids before exiting the room. He used the bathroom down the hall, before checking on the kids.

He stood in the doorway, head tilted to the side. Cooper was sitting next to Lila’s bassinet, and the pair were quiet. When lila saw him, she pointed.

“C.”

Cooper turned, and stood up to hug Clint’s legs. “Hi Un’ca C! We’re being quiet.”

“Shh.” Lila smiled behind her finger.

“Yeah, shh. You and Tony needed sweep, so we quiet.” Cooper smiled up at Clint. Clint smiled down, and went to pick Lila up.

“You’re both very good at being quiet. Thank you,” Clint kissed Lila’s cheek, which caused her to giggle, before bending down to kiss the top of Cooper’s head. “Thank you.”

Lila patted Clint’s cheek, while Cooper took his hand. “We go eat. No s’cret cakes.”

“No secret cakes?” Clint sounded surprised as he let Cooper lead him down the stairs.

Cooper shook his head. “No. We need to eat tos today.”

“Toast?”

“Is what I said.”

“Alright buddy, we’re having toast. What will Lila eat?”

“Her special milk. Duh.”

Clint laughed. “Don’t let your mum hear you say that.”

“Duh,” Cooper said, but his smile was wide. Clint shook his head, putting Lila in her highchair. Cooper sat next to her at the table, waiting for the toast. 

“So what’s the plan for today?” Clint asked as he made Lila’s breakfast.

“Chi chi.”

“Lila wants to see the chickens.”

“Again Lila?” Clint turned around while he waited for the toast to be made. Lila nodded, waving her hands like wings.

“But it’s going to rain, Li,” Cooper turned to Lila, and patted her hand. “We can draw chickens?”

Lila nodded. “Chi chi!”

“Thanks Coop,” Clint turned around to plate up the toast for himself and Cooper. He brought it over, setting it down in front of Cooper, before taking his seat opposite Cooper. He handed Lila her bottle.

“Why isn’t the ak riakta heart shaped?”

“Huh?”

“Tony’s riakta,” Cooper poked his chest. “It fixes his heart. Why isn’t it shaped like a heart?”

“It needs to be a circle to work, buddy,” Tony ruffled Cooper’s hair as he walked past, moving to make coffee. “Morning everyone.”

“Morning Tony!” Cooper smiled, before returning to eating his toast.

“Morning,” Tony gave Clint a kiss, handing over a mug of coffee as he sat down next to Clint.

“Morning. How’d you sleep?”

“Better than I usually do,” Tony reached out to run a hand through Clint’s hair. “You know, this life suits you. You look amazing.”

Clint snorted, shaking his head. “Please, I look like a mess.”

“Not to me.”

“You should kiss.”

Tony and Clint blinked at each other, before turning to frown at Cooper. 

“What?”

“You should kiss,” Cooper shrugged, picking up his second piece of toast. “When you love someone, you kiss them.” With that, Cooper took a bite out of his toast.

Tony smiled, turning back to Clint. “You heard the kid. We gotta kiss now.”

“Yeah, we gotta,” Clint repeated, before leaning in for the kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought.  
> Those two kids are adorable.  
> Lila and Cooper are alright too ;)  
> I think Laura will be returning in the next chapter, and therefore some more background to these two will be revealed.  
> See you next time.
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> “La mia bella ragazza, ciò che è sbagliato?” my beautiful girl, what is wrong?  
> “Ti piace le stelle?” do you like the stars?  
> “C'è Orion. E Pesci. Scommetto che sei un Gemelli come me; un angelo e di fronte. Non c'è niente di sbagliato in questo, mi creda.” There's Orion. And Pisces. I bet you're a gemini like me; an angel and opposite. There is nothing wrong with that, trust me.


	5. “It’s not ‘interesting’. It’s my relationship, and there’s nothing wrong with it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura returns home, some backstory is revealed....  
> And Cooper and Lila continue to steal the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who do not follow me on tumblr (jenjo93.tumblr.com):  
> It's coming up to the end of Uni for me. Consequently, a lot of assignments are happening at once. My writing is not going to be as frequent as it has been. I will not be abandoning ANY of my stories; October and the first half of November are just a bit full.  
> Thank you for reading :)

Five flights over five days had left Laura desperate for her family, and for her bed. She trusted Clint with her life, there was no doubt. But there was also no doubt that she wouldn’t feel right until she got to see her children again. This was the first time that she had left her children in half a year. She hadn’t slept in two days, and wouldn’t sleep until her children were asleep in their beds. 

She smiled when the cab pulled up to her house, the driver helping to lift her backpack out of the taxi (unnecessary, but a nice gesture). Laura gave him an extra tip, and waved him off with a recommendation for a quality coffee store in the closest town.

She walked up the steps of her porch, breathing in the fresh air that she had missed in her time in hospital waiting rooms and airports.

Laura opened the door to the sound of laughter. With a smile, she dropped her bag at the stairs, and followed the noise. 

Clint was in the kitchen, cooking what smelt like chocolate pancakes. Cooper sat up on the counter watching him as they talked. It looked like Cooper was practising his sign, which made her proud. 

Tony was sitting at the table, talking to a laughing Lila who was sat on top of the table. Lila was drawing on a piece of paper, and Tony also had a pen in hand.

Laura leaned against the doorframe, smiling. “Those better not be the secret pancakes I can smell.”

“Mum!” Cooper jumped off of the counter (with the air of Clint) and ran to Laura, who knelt down to scoop him up. She spun around as she kissed the top of his head. He giggled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

Laura sat at the table across from Tony, Cooper on one of her legs. This prompted Lila to crawl across the table, leaving her drawing with Tony.

“Ma,” Lila sat in front of Laura, holding out her hands for Laura to pick her up. Laura obliged, placing Lila on her legs next to Cooper.

“I hope you two behaved for your uncle,” Laura spoke to her children. Cooper nodded while Lila played with Laura’s shirt.

“Only had s’cret cakes twice,” Cooper whispered.  He then spoke louder. “And I ‘ready ate today.”

“Is that so?”

“Do you want any Laura? Coffee?” Clint called from the kitchen.

“No thanks.” Laura called, before looking at her son. “If you’ve already eaten Coop, have you brushed your teeth?”

Cooper shook his head. Laura helped him to the ground.

“Go brush your teeth. Then you can go read your books.”

“Okay mum,” Cooper ran off to do as he mother asked. Laura focused on Tony.

“So. How were my children?”

“Wonderful,” Tony smiled easily at Laura. 

“Better than usual,” Clint added as he came over with two cups of coffee, and a plate of pancakes. He sat at the head of the table, between Laura and Tony. “Almost like they were trying to impress someone.”

“Speaking of trying to impress someone,” Laura looked at Clint, eyebrow raised. “Story time.”

“Aww, Laura,” Clint hid behind his coffee. “It’s too early. Tell me how the idiot is.”

“My husband is fine,” Laura shook her head, looking back at Tony. “He’ll be coming home next week. Sent me back, told me that I couldn’t, and I quote, ‘leave our children in the hands of an idiot.’”

Clint shook his head. “Takes one to know one,” he muttered into his food. Tony reached out to squeeze Clint’s hand; Clint looked up, and smiled at Tony. 

“So, Tony, how does a man like you meet a man like Clint?”

Tony and Clint turned to look at Laura, who was smiling sweetly. Lila was wearing a matching expression.

“Don’t be mean Laura,” Clint drew the attention to him. “If you must know, we met at a ball. Our eyes met across the room, and it was love at first sight. We made our way to each other, and have been together ever since.”

Laura and Tony shared identical looks, before turning them on Clint. “Really. You expect me to believe that.”

“To be fair,” Tony added. “It’s kind of true. We did meet at a gala.”

“See?” Clint looked at Laura, who hushed him with her hand.

“There was a mutual interest. We pursued it. That was… eight months ago.”

“And how long have you been in a relationship?”

Tony looked at Clint, who answered. “Three months, almost four.”

“Interesting,” Laura observed, focusing on Lila, who was falling asleep.

“What’s with that tone?” Clint turned to face Laura, pushing away his finished plate of food. “It’s not ‘interesting’. It’s  _ my  _ relationship, and there’s nothing wrong with it.”

“I didn’t say there was.” Laura didn’t look up from Lila, who was curled up in her arms.

“But your tone…” Clint trailed off, narrowing his eyes at Laura. “That was a test.”

Laura looked up, and nodded. “Your brother asked me to find out how serious you were about Tony.”

“Course he did.” Clint grabbed his mug of coffee, draining it. “Such an idiot.”

“Despite all evidence to the contrary,” Laura looked at Tony. “They do care for each other. In their own strange, round about way. Big brother is always going to be concerned for his little brother.”

“Of course,” Tony nodded. “It’s only natural. So he is okay?”

“Oh, he’s got several broken bones. Had a concussion before I got there, had to have surgery. But that’s par for the course for the Bartons.”

“You know, I hadn’t noticed,” Tony said with a smile. Laura laughed, while Clint frowned.

“Why are you like this?” He asked Tony, who shrugged a shoulder and leant over to kiss him.

“You know you like me.”

“Yeah, I do,” Clint sighed, before looking at Laura, “Not a word.”

Laura mimed zipping her lips, smile still on her face.

Clint nodded, moving to refill his and Tony’s mugs of coffee.

“So,” Laura looked at Tony.”How did you realise that you wanted to date that total disaster of a human?”

“He’s not a  _ total  _ disaster,” Tony immediately answered. Laura shrugged a shoulder.

“When you’ve known him for over twenty years, and during his teenage years, you might say something different.”

Tony leant forward, interest clear on his face. “You knew him when he was a teen? I’m sure you’ve got some great stories.”

“And stories they shall remain,” Clint returned, giving Tony his mug, and giving Laura a Look. 

“No fair. My teenage years are public knowledge.”

Clint narrowed his eyes. “One day. Not today.”

“Fine,” Tony turned to Laura. “How I realised that Clint was someone I wanted to date? That would be when he flew halfway across the country because he heard I was unwell.”

“Unwell he says,” Clint scoffs, shaking his head. “The guy was  _ dying _ , Laura.”

“Hush you,” Tony said to Clint, before looking back at Laura. “Halfway across the country. We’d only been dating a month, hardly in the realms of being serious.”

 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

 

_ “You should get over here.” _

Clint frowned at his phone. “I’m on assignment. As are you,  _ Ms Rushman _ .”

_ “Clint,”  _ he could practically hear the eyeroll.  _ “He’s been through some stuff, and could do with a friendly face.” _

“Rhodes and Potts not around?”

_ “I know what you mean to him. Trust me; get here as soon as you can.” _

~~~

Surprisingly, Coulson had had no problems letting Clint leave; apparently Clint had finished his part, and not been told that he could leave. 

_ Typical SHIELD,  _ Clint had thought, as he got on the next flight to the West. (Economy, cramped, next to a baby. The mother had apologised; Clint had shrugged, and turned down his aids.)

He arrived at Stark’s mansion three hours after Natasha’s call. There was no answer at the door, but it did open for him. 

“You will find him in the workshop.”

“Thanks JARVIS.”

Clint dropped his bag in the foyer, making his way down to the workshop. He found the door open, and Tony sitting on a chair, staring into space. He didn’t have a shirt on.

“Hey there,” Clint called out, not wanting to startle Tony. Tony raised a hand, but didn’t move. Clint walked over, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony looked up then, a small smile on his face. “I must be dead.”

Clint frowned. “Why?”

“Because you’re here. You are on assignment.” Tony reached up to take Clint’s hand off of his shoulder. “So you’re not here.”

“I’m here,” Clint squeezed Tony’s hand. “I’m here. Nat-  _ Natalie  _ called me.”

Tony frowned, standing up. “My assistant? Why did she call you?”

“Uh,” Clint thought for a moment. “I might have called her? I tried to call you, but it re-directed to her.”

Tony smiled then, wrapping his arms around Clint. “I know she works with you.”

Clint hugged Tony just as tight. “Really?”

“Well, works at the same company, anyway.” Tony pulled back, leaving his arms around Clint’s neck. “She tell you anything?”

“Only that you’ve been through some stuff.”

“Understatement of the century.” Tony let go, tapping at his chest. “I was dying. Invented a new element.”

Clint looked at the reactor, noticing subtle differences. He held his hand in front of it; when Tony nodded, he traced the casing. “You were dying, and didn’t think to tell me?”

Tony stepped back, moving to find a shirt to put on. “You were busy.”

“Tony.” Clint waited for Tony to come back over before talking. “There are times when I can’t be contacted, but this wasn’t one of those times. Also, I always check my voicemail. Trust me,” Clint took Tony’s hands, bringing them up to kiss them. “I would want to know.”

Tony’s shoulders fell, letting out a breath. “We’ve been dating a month, barely know each other… I don’t want to overstep.”

“Overstep?” Clint pulled Tony forward, wrapping him in a hug again, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. “You can’t overstep, Tony. I love you.”

Tony froze, arms falling to his sides. Clint let go of Tony, looking at him with wide eyes.

“So, uh, I said that,” Clint rubbed the back of his neck, watching Tony for a reaction. “Tony?”

“You mean it?”

Tony’s eyes were wide, but that was the only expression of emotion on his face. Clint nodded.

“Yeah, yeah I mean it. And hell, we’ve known each other a couple of months, and maybe it’s too soon, but to hell with it. I love you, Tony Stark. There, I said it again.” Clint threw his hands in the air. Tony was trying to hide a smile, and Clint lowered his hands slowly. “Why are you smiling?”

“You love me,” Tony said, taking a step closer. “And you’re cute when you’re flustered.”

_ “Cute _ ?” Clint said. “I’m-”

Whatever Clint was going to say was interrupted by Tony’s mouth on his, arms winding around each other.

“I love you too,” Tony spoke against Clint’s lips. “Just so you know.”

 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~

 

“Did we say that just because I had almost died?” Tony shrugged, as did Clint. “Maybe.. Who cares? Clint’s important to me, and what is time anyway?”

“What is time?” Clint echoed, raising his mug to clink it with Tony’s. 

“I’m not judging,” Laura said as she moved a now awake Lila to her lap. “I think it’s great. And that there’s a lot you’re not telling me. Not that you should.”

“Exactly,” Clint said. “You can tell the idiot that everything is fine.”

“Who’s an idiot?”

Clint’s eyes went wide when they heard Cooper’s voice from the doorway. Clint groaned, dropping his head to the table top. Tony reached over to rub the back of his neck, sharing a smile with Laura.

“No one honey. You want to take Lila and read to her?”

“K.”

Once Cooper and Lila were out of earshot (they had walked out hand in hand), Laura poked Clint’s shoulder.

“We’re going to have a chat about your language.”

Clint groaned; Laura winked at Tony, who smiled as he continued to rub Clint’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming up to the end of the Farm component of this story.  
> But do not worry, this universe has plenty more to be told.  
> This idea started as an AU of AoU.  
> (And an AU of this AU is in the works.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
